Hetalia around the world
by Irohana
Summary: Recueil de drabbles autour des différents personnages et pairing d'Hetalia
1. Invasion

Titre: Invasion

Rating: K+

Pairing: Allemagne/Belgique

Disclamer: Hetalia Axis power ne m'appartient pas.

Note: C'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles, j'espère donc avoir bien respecté ce que c'est qu'un quelqu'un à un thème ou un couple à proposer, qu'il n'hésite pas.

* * *

-Ludwig, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette guerre et... Ludwig tu m'écoutes ?

- La ferme Francis.

Il raccrocha violemment le téléphone au nez de ce crétin de français. Ils étaient en temps de guerre, tous les coups étaient permis, même les pires. Eux n'avaient pas compris cela, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais cette guerre.

Il se retourna est observa la jeune fille en sang qui lui rendit un regard plein de hargne, malgré la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La Belgique ne plierait jamais.


	2. Montagne

Titre: Montagne

Pairing: Suisse/Autriche

Disclamer: Axis Power Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Rating: K+

* * *

Les montagnes étaient un élément qui faisait partie de leur paysage à tous les deux, un de leur point commun. Vash était souvent venu le chercher et le soigner dans ces montagnes qui bordaient leur frontière commune. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait que ça...

-Mon cher Autriche dit Hongrie tout en lui servant du thé, je me demandais pourquoi passez vous votre temps à observer les montagnes ?

La teinte rouge que pris la peau blanche de Roderich était la meilleure des réponses, elle valait plus que n'importe quelle parole. Elizaveta allait avoir de quoi faire de nombreux doujinshis.


	3. Fées

Titre: Fées

Pairing :UK/France

Rating: K

Disclamer: Hetalia Axis Power est la possesion de Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Francis ne croyait pas aux fées. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà vu bien des fois Arthur parlait tout seul et après ce justifiait en disant qu'il parlait à ses amis féeriques, il n'y croyait vraiment pas.

-Arthurrrr ? Où es-tu ?

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Francis cherchait désespérément son voisin anglophone.

Il avait bien dû visiter presque toutes les pièces, même la chambre de celui-ci, mais aucune trace d'Angleterre. Il ouvrit une dernière porte, après cela il partirait.

-Arth....

Il dormait et assis sur son épaule, une petite fée aux ailes de papillon posait son index contre ses lèvres.

Les fées existaient.

* * *

Note: Heu... N'hésitait pas à dire si c'est nul ou que j'écris comme une tubrecule.


	4. Espace

Titre : Espace

Pairing :USA/Russie

Disclamer: Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Note: Thème et Pairing proposé par Azilia07, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

- C'est un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour l'humanité.

Assis devant sa télé, entouré de papier d'hamburger, Alfred jubilait. Il avait réussi, il était le premier à avoir posé le pied sur la lune, il les avait tous battus, il avait battu Ivan ! Et quoi de mieux pour fêter une victoire que d'aller narguer son rival de toujours.

- Alors, Ivan tu as vu déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant, qui est le plus grand héros de l'univers ?!

- Je me suis remis à l'armement dit Russie joyeusement.

Jouer avec le russe n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.


	5. Retrouvailles

Titre: Retrouvailles

Pairing: Allemagne/Italie

Rating: K+

Disclamer: APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Note: J'aime beaucoup ce pairing, il y a juste une chose que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi Ludwig ne se souvient plus de Feliciano.

* * *

Feliciano se rappelait de tout, de sa voix, de son visage, de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. De la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le Saint Empire Germanique était parti en guerre.

Guerre donc il n'était jamais revenu.

Mais les retrouvailles qu'il avait tant souhaités ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

C'était simple, il n'avait plus aucun souvenirs de lui.

-Ludwig... appela-t-il doucement.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil, pourquoi cet homme qu'il menaçait de son épée et qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'appelait par son prénom ?

-Qui es-tu ?

Pourquoi les traits de se visage lui paraissait si familier ?


	6. Lorraine

Titre: Lorraine

Pairing: Allemagne/France

Rating:K+

Disclamer: Hetalia est la propriété de son auteur.

* * *

C'était un peu comme un jeu d'enfant.

Il lui prenait, il lui reprenait et ainsi de suite. Mais très vite le jeu est devenu plus sanglant, plus adulte, mettant fin à des millions de vie, mélangeant tous les pays. Pourtant, au départ ce n'était qu'un simple jeu entre eux deux. À qui appartenait la Lorraine, qui la récupérerait définitivement ? Mais pour l'un d'entre eux, le jeu n'en est plus resté un.

Ludwig la voulait rien qu'à elle, qu'elle lui appartienne entièrement.

Il plierait Francis devant lui, par la force s'il fallait.

Elle lui appartiendrait, comme Francis finirait par lui appartenir.

* * *

Note: Si vous avez des thèmes ou pairing à proposer, n'hésitez pas =)


	7. Rupture

Titre: Rupture

Paring: Angleterre/Irlande

Rating: K+

Disclamer: Arthur appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Note: Drabble pour Azilia07 =) Irlande n'apparait pas dans APH.

* * *

On ne le nommait pas, on ne l'avait jamais nommé, il n'était qu'une partie de la Grande-Bretagne, une partie de l'Angleterre en somme, partie qu'Arthur gardait jalousement, ne voulant pas le laisser partir pour rien au monde.

Parfois, il se surprenait à penser que si Alfred n'avait pas accablé toute l'attention d'Angleterre, il l'aurait peut-être laissé avoir sa liberté plus simplement, sans éclat.

-Irlande, murmura le lutin assis au milieu des trèfles à ses côtés.

-Je sais, il m'attend...

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le choix.

Arthur allait devoir céder, comme il avait cédé avec Amérique, comme il céderait avec d'autre.


	8. Peinture

Titre: Peinture

Pairing: Saint Empire Germanique/Chibitalia

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

Note: J'aime décidemment beaucoup ce pairing, il est vraiment trop mignon. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews.

* * *

-Tu ne tiens pas ton pinceau droit Saint Empire Germanique, il faut plus le tenir comme ça.

Ludwig ne savait plus quoi faire, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Italie de lui apprendre à Peindre il ne pensait pas que ça les rendrait aussi ... proche ! Comment pouvait-il se concentrait alors que Feliciano était juste derrière à lui tenir la main. Il n'arriverait jamais à rester calme et à faire le portrait de son cher et tendre s'il ne se concentrait pas.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Saint empire germanique demanda Feliciano de sa voix aiguë en rapprochant son visage de celui de Ludwig.

Décidément, la peinture n'était pas faite pour lui.


	9. Importance

Titre: Importance

Pairing: USA/Vietnam

Rating:K

Disclaimer: APH ne m'appartient en aucun cas.

Note: Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent mes drabbles et ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'importance aux yeux du monde, elle n'était pas comme ses grands-frères un pays qui comptait au niveau mondial. Elle était une petite nation communiste qui paraissait insignifiante vivant loin des grands Occidentaux.

Et pourtant lorsqu'il mettait son pays à feu et à sang, qu'il détruisait ces terres, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un tant soi peu d'importance.

Assez d'importance pour qu'il se batte pour la garder. Assez d'importance pour qu'Alfred arrête de jouer quelque instant avec Ivan pour elle, la petite Vietnam. Et le sentiment qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle voyait Alfred l'attaquait lui faisait peur, très peur.


	10. Indécision

Titre: Indécision

Personnage: Autriche

Rating: K

Disclamer: Aph ne m'appartient pas

Note: Ce Drabble est pour la plus grande fan d'Austria et de cravate en dentelle que je connaisse, je la remercie pour son aide dans les choix des thèmes.

* * *

Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven...

Roderich fit jouer ses mains le long des différentes touches de son piano préféré. Il aimait leurs formes, leurs sonorités. Il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant que d'entendre les notes se mettent les unes à la suite des autres. Pour le maître de la musique, rien ne valait cela.

-Heu...Monsieur

Une voix timide, un balai dépassant de derrière la porte. Roderich soupira, il savait bien à qui appartenant cet objet.

-Assied-vous Italie.

-Moi aussi je peux écouter Roderich railla Prusse tout en s'asseyant.

Maintenant, il était indécis, qu'allait-il leur jouer ?


	11. Peur

Titre: Peur

Pairing: Biélorussie/Russie

Note: J'ai bien aimé écrire ce drabble, je suis fan de Biélorussie et d'Ivan.

Disclaimer: APH appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz et c'est tant mieux

* * *

Ivan n'avait peur de rien, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Pourtant, il avait peur de certaines choses, telle la solitude ou bien encore...

-Heuuu Russie, il y a quelqu'un qui te suit depuis tout à l'heure murmura Francis hésitant.

Il soupira puis accéléra sa vitesse de marche, d'abord doucement puis il se mit à courir sous les yeux éberlués de Francis.

Natalia courait elle aussi, ne voulant être séparée pour rien au monde de son très cher frère.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Ivan, maître de l'URSS, avait peur de sa stalker de soeur?


	12. Amitié

Titre: Amitié

Rating; K

Personnages: Prusse,Espagne et France, les meilleurs!

Disclaimer: Hetalia est la possesion de son auteur.

Note: N'hésitait pas à proposer un thème, couple, phrase, n'importe quoi, j'y répondrait avec grand plaisir. Et n'hésitait pas à commentait, même si c'est pour dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé.

* * *

L'amitié entre nations était quelque chose de très complexe, bien plus complexe que n'importe quelle relation humaine. C'est pourquoi, les rivalités entre pays étaient bien plus nombreuses. Pourtant...

-Prusse, Espagne! Mes amis je vous attendais avec impatience, susurra Francis un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur soupira, c'était comme ça à chaque réunion et cela avait commencé même bien avant. Il observa quelque instant Gilbert et Antonio essayaient d'échapper à l'étreinte inquisitrice de Francis alors que celui-ci essayait de se rapprochait encore plus d'eux.

Quel autre lien que l'amitié pouvait lier ces trois imbéciles?


	13. Enfance

Titre : Enfance

Rating : K

Pairing : Turquie/Grèce

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, APH ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Note: Eurf, je pense pas que historiquement ça soit juste mais bon.

* * *

Quand il était petit, tout autour de lui était luxueux et riche. Il était une des plus grandes civilisations au côté de Rome et d'Egypte et personne n'aurait remis ceci en doute, personne sauf lui.

-Hum, alors c'est toi Grèce, un gamin ! Mais dit-moi susurra-t-il en se rapprochant doucement, vais-je te laisser en vie ?

Un visage et des yeux cachés derrière un masque blanc, juste des mains bronzées ressortant de son costume et une voix... Inoubliable. Héraclès se réveilla un peu plus rapidement qu'habituellement, son risque cardiaque légèrement plus rapide.

Son enfance, il l'avait passé auprès d'une nation qui aurait tant aimé l'effacer, répondant au nom de Sadiq.


	14. Honneur

Titre: Honneur

Pairing: Autiche/Espagne

Note: Pour major-oniakai c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop minable. Si quelqu'un à d'autre thème ou couple à proposer, je suis preneuse.

Disclamer: Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Un sourcil levé, Roderich observait avec méfiance le balai devant lui. Ce bon à rien d'Antonio devait sans doute être entrain de dormir comme à son habitude dans un coin désert. Il soupira, ce n'était pas à lui, le grand Autriche, maître d'un empire, de faire les taches ménagères tout de même. Mais toute cette poussière lui faisait horreur. Il saisit son balai et entreprit de nettoyer ardemment toute la saleté qui emplissait les lieux. Il ouvrit une porte et tomba nez à nez avec un certain espagnol, le visage encore ensommeillé, des mèches brune tombant sur ses beaux yeux vert.

- Mr Edelstein ?

Il cacha rapidement le balai qu'il tenait derrière son dos.

C'était une question d'honneur.


	15. Liens

Titre: Liens

Pairing: Hong-Kong / Taiwan

Rating: K

Disclamer: Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

-Hong-Kong...

Il releva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Taïwan, un bout de ficelle rouge dans la main. Il se détourna d'elle, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, elle était trop joyeuse à son gout. Mais Taïwan n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pensait et s'assît à ses côtés.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul Hong-Kong. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et continua d'observer le ciel, lorsqu'il sentit une main prendre la sienne et attacher à leurs index le fil.

- Ça appartient à Kiku, il dit qu'un fil rouge relit deux personnes à vie. Alors, ce sera notre lien.


	16. Mensonge

Titre: Mensonge

Pairing: USA/Canada

Disclaimer: APH n'est toujours pas en ma possession.

Note: Ce petit Drabble est dédicacé à Matty, qui est une grande fan de ce couple. Merci à ceux qui lisent et review mes drabbles.

* * *

Matthew avait cru que son frère l'aimait. Il était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler des heures sans se disputer contrairement aux autres. Par moment même, il lui parlait et le regardait avec tendresse, lui murmurant des mots tendres. Et Matthew dans ses moments là se sentait unique et fière de savoir que c'était lui que son frère avait choisi, lui et personne d'autre. Pourtant, il aurait du se douter que Alfred était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Enfaite, ce qu'Alfred voyait en lui, aimait en lui, c'était son reflet. Et lorsqu'il le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait, c'était comme si il était avec lui-même. Parce qu'Alfred était décidemment incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et même malgré ça, Matthew voulait croire à ses baisers, à ses mots sucrés.

Car lui, il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un aussi fort que son frère.


	17. Accord

Titre: Accord

Pairing: USA/France

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Hetalia est la propriété de son auteur.

* * *

Alfred posa son regard sur l'homme affalé sur son canapé, les yeux clos. Une question, une simple question lui brûlait les lèvres

-Pourquoi?

L'homme releva doucement la tête, entrouvrant ses yeux, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Pourquoi quoi Alfred? murmura-t-il avec un accent français qui aurait choqué n'importe quel anglophone.

-Pourquoi m'aider alors que tu l'aimes tellement? demanda l'Amérique agacé

-Mais j'aime tout le monde Alfred voyons, pas plus lui que d'autre…

Pourtant, on pouvait sentir dans la voix de Francis, que lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait.  
Et qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi de soutenir l'indépendance de son second fils adoptif.


	18. Haine

Titre:Haine  
Paring: USA/Russie  
Rating:K+  
Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Note: Ahhh, Alfred et Ivan...

* * *

Tous les pays se demandaient comment il était possible que ces deux nations qui étaient totalement opposé et qui ne nourrissait que haine l'un envers l'autre avait pu se retrouvait ensemble. Et la réponse était aussi évidente que subtile : leurs cruautés.  
Si l'un n'existait que dans l'espoir de soumettre et d'anéantir ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, l'autre ne voyait et ne se souciait que de lui est de son existence. Et ils étaient impossible pour eux deux d'aimer qui que se soit, sauf quelqu'un qui avait le même fond malsain.

Leurs rencontre devait forcément se solder par une guerre ou par de l'amour. Ils avaient choisi les deux. Faire la guerre puis l'amour, au grand bonheur des autres puissances qui préféraient les voir ensemble plutôt que monté l'un contre l'autre. Toutes les puissances sauf une.

Canada resserra un peu plus fort son ours blanc contre lui en apercevant son grand frère embrassait pleinement le russe.


	19. Bisou

Titre : Bisou  
Pairing : Alfred/Matthew  
Rating : K  
Disclamer : Axis Power Hetalia est la propriété du grand Himaruya.

Note : Oula, mais je ne publie rien du tout, je m'en excuse, j'ai pourtant au moins une dixième de fic en cours. Il est vrai qu'avec les examens et les révisions, moins de temps d'écriture, mais en tout cas j'ai quelques drabbles près à être publier !

* * *

Matthew observait son grand frère grimpait aux arbres, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude. Il savait bien pourtant qu'Alfred était turbulent et n'écoutait personne, pas même Arthur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de resserrer ses bras autour de Kumajiro.

-Fait attention à toi Alfred cria-t-il en s'approchant de son ainé.

-T'inquiète pas Matthew, je ne crains rien, je suis un futur héros !

Bizarrement à ce moment là, la branche sur laquelle se trouvait l'Amérique se brisa le faisant s'étaler au sol alors que Canada se rapprochait de lui en courant.

-Aïe murmura Alfred avant de sentir les lèvres de son frère sur sa joue, tu fais quoi Matthew ?

- C'est un bisou magique répondit-il gêné, Francis m'a dit que ça réparait toutes les blessures.


	20. Fleurs

Titre : Fleurs

Pairing : Aucun, Famille France/Canada

Note : Écrit pour Querty qui a demandé du France Canada. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop guimauve ~

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : K

* * *

Canada n'avait que peu de souvenir de son enfance auprès de Francis. Il était encore trop jeune à cette époque mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il se souvenait, c'était l'odeur des fleurs... Les jardins colorés, les bouquets immenses qui embaumaient leur maison et qui la rendait si chaleureuse à ses yeux d'enfants.  
Et surtout, le parfum de rose rouge qui émanait de Francis, faisant partie de lui.  
Une odeur, à la fois agréable et rassurante, comme sa voix grave et douce qui lui chantait des berceuses pour le rassurer alors qu'il se sentait si seul loin d'Alfred...

Matthew remis en place le bouquet de rose rouge que le fleuriste venait de lui livrer, en glissant une dans ses cheveux semblables à ceux de Francis.  
Accroché au bouquet, un « Pour mon Matthew chéri, mon bouton d'or. » semblait rayonner.


	21. Bella ciao

Titre : Bella ciao  
Pairing : Aucun  
Rating : K+

* * *

Serrant contre sa poitrine son drapeau blanc ainsi qu'un drapeau vert blanc et rouge, une chanson résonnait dans la tête d'Italie, ses paroles semblant prendre le dessus sur toutes ses pensées.  
C'était plus qu'une chanson, c'était un hymne, un appel, son appel. Une demande de son peuple, de venir le rejoindre, de lutter contre la dictature qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même.  
Un appel auquel il ne pouvait rester muet.  
Il releva la tête et laissa tomber le drapeau italien sur lequel l'aigle fasciste semblait régner.  
Plus pour bien longtemps.  
« Una mattina mi sono svegliato  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
Una mattina mi sono svegliato  
E ho trovato l'invasor »


	22. Confiance

Titre : Confiance  
Pairing : Aucun  
Rating : K+  
Note : Litté, je t'aime.

* * *

- J'ai confiance en vous, depuis toujours je me suis fait une certaine idée de votre personne et jamais, je ne vous abandonnerais monsieur.  
Francis se mit à rire ironiquement, avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Cet homme, seul, sans armée, sans pouvoir, si loin de lui, devait bien être le seul à penser encore pouvoir le sauver.  
- Vous êtes l'unique personne à encore croire en moi je crois bien. Et comment allez-vous donc faire, de Londres, pour «bouter » l'Allemand hors de France ?  
Le Général de Gaulle le fixa, droit, sérieux, aucune trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux.  
Inflexible.  
- Même pris dans la tempête, je serais le capitaine qui vous amènera à bon port, ne vous inquiétez pas.


End file.
